1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in a microphone for two-way radio communications equipment, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved push to talk microphone having interlocking engagement structure between the push to talk switch button and the channel selector switch knob and switching of channels during the transmit mode of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most critical problems confronting the developers of new push to talk microphones for two-way radio communications equipment has been to prevent channel switching during the transmit mode of operation, especially in the Citizens Radio Service as designated by the Federal Communications Commission and as also known as CB Radio, CB Band, etc. This problem is overcome by the present invention.
It is now becoming a general practice in the field of two-way radio communications equipment to utilize microphones with channel switching mechanisms on the microphones for the operator's convenience. The need in the industry for a microphone having all operator controls and functions on the microphone permitting remote operation of the two-way radio communications equipment has been necessitated by an increasing theft rate of two-way radio communications equipment, specifically CB radios. Some microphones presently manufactured have some of the radio functions such as the on-off volume control, the squelch control, the channel selector switch knob, a channel indicating device such as a light emitting diode readout display, etc., located on the microphone which is provided with a plug on the end of the microphone cord to mate with the two-way radio communications equipment. This permits the operator to unplug the microphone from the communications equipment or a remote control unit connected to the communications equipment in the event the communications equipment is located in a remote place, such as in a trunk of a vehicle.
The prior art push to talk microphones have permitted the switching of channels during the transmit mode of operation which sometimes resulted in transmission on frequencies other than those designated as authorized channels by the Federal Communication Commission due to the design and inherent electrical operations of the two-way radio communications equipment. Specifically, rotating the channel selector switch knob resulted in transmitting on channels in between designated channels or transmitting on channels out of band.
This invention provides an interlocking structure for the push to talk microphone to prevent switching between channels during the transmit mode of operation of the microphone.